Destiny Sucks
by annonymouss
Summary: Perseus Jackson? The head-strong prince of Sparta who's an excellent soldier. Annabeth Chase? A spy from Athens who turns into a monster every day. Their destiny? Kill each other. *On hiatus*
1. Prologue: Perseus Jackson & Annabeth

**Prologue – Feel Free to Skip This Chapter**

**In fact, please do.**

**This is morbid.**

**-This Chapter Contains Both Annabeth and Percy's POV-**

**Just skip it.**

**©Rick Riordan  
>Copyright not intended<strong>

**...5 Years Ago...**

**[Percy]**

"_Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon, was born to kill Athena and take over her land, Athens. He would someday overthrow that wretched woman, becoming famous throughout the land of Greece; he will be known for a very long time, and have unquestionable power…"_

Blah, blah, blah.

I couldn't focus on what my mentor was teaching me; it wasn't in Greek - my mind was spinning as always - and it was talking about _me_. I turned the page of the old book, reading a different section that didn't include me, or said anything about me, or gave a slight hint of who I really was: Perseus Jackson.

Well, that's what everyone in Sparta told me ever since the day I was born. Honestly, how the heck was I, the prince of Sparta, going to defeat the goddess of war? Maybe I could, just for my family, I guess, but the rest of that answer is equivocal and extremely irrational - I'm just a _kid_. These prophecies are just getting weirder and weirder, but they were true…

No, literally; I was destined to conquer Athens and be the dreaded king of that foreign place—blah, blah, blah—and bring back the throne to my _real_ father, Poseidon. The three fates, which looked like old hags and shared one eye, said so themselves. They also told me that I would someday loose a friend. That would never happen. But, that was only half of it, and the rest was unknown.

_Next thing you know, the next great prophecy will be in the future about something stupid. If it'll includ Kronos, we're going to die._

The war between Athens and Sparta quickly grew more elaborate, but all I could do was sit there and watch my guards protect me as soldiers from Athens tried to murder in my sleep. It's intriguing when you find a lot of blood on your floor and a beheaded man by your bed, but at least you're not the one who killed them. Ever since Greece heard of the prophecy, all of the states and cities backed off and never allied with any of us, not wanting to make the situation even worse.

And well, I agreed to fight.

Giving Athens back to my father isn't the only why I decided to fight. The city itself is considered to be rich, powerful, big, beautiful, and the capital of Greece. The state flourished in certain aspects of its culture.

I wanted respect.

I wanted revenge.

I wanted pride.

They killed my mom when I was just a kid, and that's something I will never let go. I closed my sea-green eyes, letting memories flow through my brain, ignoring the mentor.

_Her pale, delicate hands touched my face as she kissed my goodnight; it was soft, and she smelled like baked blue bread. Underneath this beautiful woman's long eyelashes, her sparkling blue eyes that looked like sapphires shimmered in the night, despite the darkness surrounding them. My tanned hands reached out to touch her brown hair, and she smiled at me. "Sleep well, Perseus. Mommy will always I love you."_

That was the last memory I have of her.

I have to do what's best. And what's better than taking her back? A life for a life.

Usually, I'm not this smart, or determined.

Ever since I started training at a young age, my mother, Sally Jackson, switched me from village-to-villagebefore she died. A Minotaur killed her before I learned the real reason why I was born. She hid me just to keep me safe from everyone and everything that could harm. What hurt more was the day when they told me she wasn't my_ biological_ mother.

But to me, she would always be my _real_ mother.

Sally was a peasant. Poseidon, the god of the sea, fell in love with her, and a baby was conceived (not me, by the way), but the witch who gave birth to me killed their baby before they could see its face. It's tragic, but she still treated me like her own flesh and blood. Did I just call my own mom a witch? Yes, I did. In fact, I almost called her something that rhymed with _witch_.

Kind of like Zeus and Hera, eh? I'm surprised that it wasn't Amphitrite who decided to murder their child as it began its new life here on Earth. I pity my brother; I've never met him, but if I did, I would've done what ever it took to protect him.

The king of Athens told us that her people did nothing, but their patron is not the god of truth. I'm not saying she's a liar or anything, but the grey-eyed goddess does have a reputation for hating my dad's guts with a burning passion. Sparta never really cared, until they realized that Athens wanted to do something about it... When I was born, the real trouble began.

My best friend and cousin—Grover and Nico—say I'm special and have big dreams, but they don't know the real me; I would save their butt if someone attacked us, which could happen at any time. I'm just a kid.

Why couldn't I go to Tarturus or Hades instead? Why couldn't I just...die? Why are people putting pressure on this 12-year-old?

I needed answers to my problems, but daydreaming like an idiot won't help me at all.

My mentor told me my session was done for the day, and I nodded. _Thank Poseidon. _I thought. _Literature is a pain to study._

As I reached my room, I shut the door closed, and began to undress.

I stood in front of the mirror and combed my black hair, grinning. My deep, dark pools of sea-green eyes brought out that charming smile I was known for. My body was exaclearly defined as I examined a warriors outfit, one I have never seen before.

I'm not going to bore you with pathetic ideas of how I look in this thing. It's unnecessary.

I walked down the stairs quietly and swiftly. Today was the day that I would be free and start fighting in the war beside my brethren; it would also be the day when I would be able to avenge my _real _mother.

"Do you think we should tell Perseus?" I heard two voices talk silently in the hallway.

"No! The king would kill us if we did!" another one replied. Kill? Kill who? And why? Who were these guys?

"Oh, but we have too!" I hid behind one of the white pillars and scanned the two strangers talking. The taller boy had small horns sticking out of his head and acne all over his face. He was half-animal, half-human and had curly strands that fell over his eyes. The other person had black, shaggy hair and olive skin. He seemed dark and depressed and wore all black.

Grover and Nico.

They continued arguing, "Why did you loose it anyways! In fact, how did you loose that thing?" Nico yelled at the top of his lungs. And I thought I was stupid. I leaned in closer, absorbing all of the information like a sponge as they carried on.

"Me? I'm the one who lost it? You're the one who almost sold it for a stupid piece of gold!" Grover defended himself.

"But I didn't—did I?" Emo-boy bickered.

"You're an idiot!"

"Who you calling idiot, Goat Face?"

"Who you calling Goat Face, Death Breath?"

I stepped out, my foot stomping the marble floor real hard. "What are you two fighting about?" I asked.

The young satyr and son of Hades turned around in shock, "Hush... What? Where-"

I grew impatient, "Aren't you two going to answer my question?" I demanded.

"What?" They stared at me, realizing the 'gig' was up. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know."

"You really, really want to know?"

"Yes!" I screamed, "Please tell me!"

They took a deep breath and spoke, "We lost riptide in the woods, Percy."

**Scene Two ...2… (Tell me if this confuses you)**

I searched in the woods for over an hour looking for that thing! I didn't care if some rare, stupid birds were singing a song and creating a sweet melody; I didn't let nature's beauty distract me from finding my cherished token; I didn't even bother stopping to say sorry to the nymphs! Wait 'till I get my hands on those clowns...

As I was grumbling to myself, I stepped on a twig and fell on a branch. On the muddy, dirty floor I saw what I was looking for: _Riptide._

I grabbed the precious thing, and this stupid grin started to grow on my face. Then, I heard something in the same are where I was at.

I uncapped riptide as I found what I was looking for.

By the lake, a young girl about my age was playing with a small dagger while hiding behind a tree. She looked tough, athletic, and beautiful. Too bad I just saw her angelic face just now. She continued to undress herself, taking off her dirty clothes, revealing her bare body, her back against me, and headed towards the pool of water.

I was stunned at this sight. I didn't see much, but what was a peasant doing here? I've never seen her before. She jumped into the lake and started swimming in circles. I watched, aroused. There was a feeling of guilt swimming around my stomach; I was taking advantage of her.

Then, I made a huge mistake: I broke the branch.

All of a sudden, the blond girl with ringlets stopped, and hid, "Whose there?" She grabbed her knife and ran out of the water, tossing an oversized rag over her exposed chest. "Show yourself!"

Then, there was a tough tug on my shoulders, "Perseus!" I turned around and saw a broad man facing me.

It was the king. I gulped, "Father?" Even though I wasn't really related to him, he was still married to my _biological _mother, making me his _son._

"We were waiting for you," he said in an angered tone. But his dark eyes showed a lot more, "Where have you been?"

I tried to speak. "Well, I was—"

He didn't let me finish. "Do you know how long the fates and guests have been waiting?" his voice was now harsh, "How could you be so dumb?"

"No, wait! You have to see this—"

"See what?" I pointed at the lake. The girl wasn't there. He snorted, obviously angry. "Percy, let's go."

I grumbled as my father, _Gabe Ugliano, _lectured me and almost slapped my face the way there.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth-<strong>

I heard the vibrant voices of peasants, servants and guards laughing as I watched them dance from a hill. My father, also the general of Athens, told me I couldn't go. He says it's because I'm a young woman who needs to clean the household and feed the animals.

I don't believe him.

That old man has been hiding secrets from me every since I was born. He came up with brutal excuses and told me life was dangerous ever since the war started. Danger is what this 12-year-old needed.

It wasn't until last year my older brother died in battle leaving me alone in this cold, cold world as father thought of ways to take Sparta down. It's his job to serve the king, and apparently, serving the king is more important than loving your daughter. I know he loves me, but I just don't...feel it.

The more I thought about it, the more I was sure that my life sucked. And besides the reasons listed above, why?

I was ugly.

I was considered a beast.

People threw rocks at my face.

I was under a curse.

You see, when I was born, the people of Sparta heard about my birth and a goddess (I'm not sure which one, though. It might have been Aphrodite. That stupid witch) cursed me because I was said to be a blooming flower. I didn't really care about looks or what I looked like until the day a mob came after me and threw rocks at my face saying "get lost". It wasn't until night my beauty was restored to my body and prevented a soldier from sacrificing me. And I mean sacrificing; he had me all tied up, and was about to cut me open. I thought the citizens of Athens wanted nothing more than peace and prosperity. Maybe they thought I was a descendant from Poseidon...

I should know better than to blame my father for what's happening to me now, but I just can't stop the irrational feelings taking over my heart. Why do I hate him so much?

It was 6:00 P.M, and the children were still playing and dancing. I envied them.

Sunset hit and an aurora of gold waves came out of nowhere and surrounded my body. It was time for another transformation; I sighed.

Strands of dark, silver hair turned into golden locks, falling over my stormy-grey eyes. My hideous scarred and hairy skin became perfectly tanned and petite; I was fat before, and had blemishes everywhere. My huge thighs and arms were shrinking. Lastly, all of my horns, fur, and hairy spots disappeared. It took more than just 5 seconds to complete this "transformation", but I really wished that it was my birthday again. Well, at least I didn't have a snout or anything related to a real monster's form. Hopefully, I'm not the next Medusa.

I stepped back into the small cottage after it was over and brushed my long, sun-kissed hair. The mirror, a priceless artifact to the young girl named Annabeth (me), reflected a young woman with stormy-grey eyes who was frowning. I've never noticed this until now, but why were my eyes a storm while my brother's pools were the shades of day? Who was my mother, and why did she leave me?

"Annabeth, are you there?" I turned around and saw Thalia Grace, my best friend and the king's daughter to this nation, and Greece itself; Zeus was his name. He is the ruler of all the gods and goddesses, therefore making Thalia bigger than royalty itself.

I smiled, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see how you are doing. Hopefully, you're not planning to run away from Athens again." Thalia said, eyeing me. I stood quietly as memories of my past came rushing to my brain.

When I was only seven years old, I was sick and tired of not knowing why I was being abused and teased so I ran away. It wasn't dark out and I was running decently fast (monster form, of course) so I bumped into another beast. He was shocked at my sight, and ran away from me. I started crying after that, I barely cried.

After they found me, father told me to never leave the cottage again. Thalia is the only person who understands me; she got turned into a tree! But lucky for her, Jason found the Golden Fleece and made her mortal again. She's lucky, I'm not.

I sighed, "No, I won't, promise."

She smiled, but then it disappeared, "I know you left the cottage yesterday, Annabeth."

My eyes widened, "What?" I looked up, "How did you-"

"A little bird told me."

I hate being in this situation!

Yesterday, it was my birthday. Every year I was granted one wish: being normal. So, during the whole entire day, I didn't look like a beast. I ran into the deepest part of the woods, and started to practice fighting with a sword. I guess I ran away from Athens too much yesterday; I heard a crack once I started taking a shower. I didn't realize I was around Sparta territory! Who knew I was faster than Antalanta.

I didn't meet Thalia's eyes until she sat down next to me. Her's was dark. "You know, I did not like being a tree. I felt like killing the birds every time they pooped on a branch,"

I sighed, "I know Thalia. Don't remind me."

She ignored that last sentence, "You know what? You have a cool curse. You can kick everyone's butt, and at the same time, manipulate them into thinking you're a weak, beautiful woman! In a few years -"

"Would you just get on with it?"

She stared at me, "Just be yourself, Kay? True beauty is what's inside!" she said. I already know this. I don't care about looks! I just want to be normal! I want to dance, sing, and play with the other 12 year olds! Well, at least she tried.

"Thanks," I said quietly, still fidgeting with the dagger.

She shrugs. "I didn't really help, did I?"

"No, not really. We both know I don't care about looks! I care about being normal!" I raised my voice. "I-I"

"No, it's okay; I understand." she picked up her bow and arrows, "I have to go now. Take care!"

I nodded, "You too."

Everything was quiet once she left. My life is no perfect fairytale, that's for sure. At least I don't need a goddamn prince to save my behind; I can do things independently, whether I'm normal or not.

"Annabeth!" I turned around, and saw a guard there. He was huffing a lot, sweat dripping down his skin.

I frowned, "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"I'm your father's assistant! Follow me, quick!" the huge, broad man lead me into a chariot and sped down the hill quickly. _What's going on_? I thought. Where is this thing taking me? We entered the village down to where the king and queen lived. The man pushed me inside, right in front of their feet.

"Is that you, Annabeth Chase?" the queen asked me.

"Y-yes," I answered.

She smiled, "Luke, come over here." A young, handsome boy came out of nowhere. He had sandy blonde hair, a tall body, and a mischievous smile. "Lead Annabeth to the infirmary. Her father wants to see her, _for the last time_."

Infirmary? What did she mean by last time? I didn't have the guts to ask any questions because he led me away.

**...**

"William?"

"Yes?"

"Show this young lady where the general is; I have to go."

"OK," he faced me, "this way, Annabeth Chase." I nodded, and did what I was told to do. I've seen him before. William is 13-years-old, only one year older than me. He has caramel hair, and stormy eyes. There's something about this boy that I can't lay my finger on...

From what I heard, William's the only child of Athena, and was destined to fight the prince of Sparta. I know they were pressuring him, a lot. I kind of felt sorry, yet, I also envied him. I wanted to go on a quest, but how could I do that?

We entered this room with nothing inside except a bed and a curtain, "Where's my father?" I asked. William showed me a dead body, "Father?" I ran to his side. William, who knew he had to leave soon, told me what happened.

The general is dead.

"And I have something else to tell you too..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You were cursed for good and bad reasons. Come, let me explain everything to you..."


	2. Screwed

As already stated, I worked side-by-side with Son of X; I now own this story. Sorry for the confusion, but I decided to "edit" the prologue.

Warning: Foul language. Please be mature.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene<strong>

**...1...**

Perseus was screwed. Again.

He ran through the village, all of the peasants and guards staring at him, hoping not to crash into a certain brunette named Charlotte. From way back, she was screaming his name, over and over again, and was starting to gain speed despite the shoes and dress she wore.

The young prince cussed under his breath, and tried to run even faster, practically knocking down everything in sight. "Pardon me ma'am... A prince running for his life; please excuse," Perseus said as he dodged their fists and words, "I am extremely sorry for that, but I have to go. Move!"

"Where the Hades are you, Percy?" Charlotte called out, "I know you are somewhere around here... Do not pretend you cannot hear my voice!"

Perseus turned left, facing a wall; he wanted to be free from that witch, but it was no use for there were a bunch of crates in the narrow street against the corner. There was no way out now. The prince was trapped.

"There you are!" Charlotte huffed. Her pale face was now rosy red, giving a major hint that she was more than angry. Her pink dress was incredibly dirty, and the bottom was covered in mud; she lost one of her heels. Charlotte's brown curls had leaves in them, and they stood out everywhere. But her once calf-like eyes were now hard as stone. She snarled, bearing her teeth.

He gulped, "Look, Charlotte, I can explain -"

"Explain? You can explain?" she laughed, "This is going to be good. Well, explain then, your royal highness." She had a sudden hate for him now.

Oh, how was he to explain this situation to her? So he accidentally kissed her servant when he was supposed to be going on a date with her. What was the big deal? Okay, so maybe doing something like that was a big deal, but seriously, this girl was taking it way too seriously. All of a sudden, a feeling of guilt rushed through his body as beams of sweat exited his pores. Man, why was the prince such a jerk? He didn't want to be one, but he did.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I promise that it won't happen again..."

"You're sorry? It won't happen again? Really, Perseus? Is that the best you can think of! You sore liar!" She picked up some rocks and threw them at his face, "Liar!"

"No, stop, please! Just hear me out!"

She snickered, but decided to hold a stone in place. "I've been 'hearing you out' ever since our parents arranged our first date! Just because you are a prince does not mean that you could do this to _me, _Perseus Jackson."

"But that also doesn't mean you can throw rocks at my face, Charlotte!"

Her face was flushed with anger. "Excuses! I can do whatever I please!"

All of a sudden, the warrior had an utter explosion, "We aren't meant to be! I'm sorry, but this relationship isn't going to work out, and it never will, so please, just leave me alone!"

Charlotte growls, "How can I leave you alone, huh? And give me one good reason why I should..." she says, walking towards him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I can give you more than one reason!" Charlotte snarls at the comment, "First off, the war is coming, and I am the prince who's 'destined to kill them all'. Second, I cannot take care of you - and you're starting to scare me. A lot. Third, you deserve someone better..."

"Maybe you're right..." she says, "But, remember this," Charlotte punches his face, "You're a fucking jerk, Perseus."

He falls down, and slumps against the wall. He looks up, staring at the brunette who stopped crying over him. Oh, the embarrassment! He could see peasants, guards and warriors right behind her, chattering softly at the scene they just saw. He stood up, and walks away from Charlotte. He passes her, giving the girl an unloving look. Growling, he whispers, "I'm sorry, Charlotte. Accept the truth."

She started to frown at the comment, and her heart started to break. The 16-year-old beauty watches the young prince leave her, letting the citizens of Sparta gave upon the selfish daughter of the richest man in town. How could he do such a thing to her? She was the prettiest maiden! Didn't Aphrodite herself bless the young girl when she was born? Why did he not fall for her?

As he pushes the crowd aside, Perseus heard Charlotte say something. "I'm sorry too, Perseus. I am sorry for falling in love with you."

**Scene **

**...2...**

Perseus walked to the castle, touching the small bruise on his face, which was starting to create a dark pigment. It didn't hurt that much, but Charlotte definitely punch his jaw really hard; and then she spat on him, making the prince angry. The Lesson of the day was learned: never mess with a spoiled brat - especially if she is the daughter of the wealthiest man in town.

Charlotte was beautiful, for she had the eyes of a rainbow and sounded better than the voices of nature. There were rumors spreading around this city saying that she was gifted with beauty, talent, grace and brains the day when she was born. But, the gods did not gift her with kindness and respect, resulting in this humiliation, which happened to both of them. It was her fault, not his. In fact, wasn't Aphrodite her patron instead of Ares?

The prince of Sparta smirked, starting to laugh. He could kill that wretched girl and get her hanged for what she did to him. Of course, it wouldn't be the right thing to do, but she certainly would not leave him alone after that little scene. He was still feeling guilt in his heart, but the thought of Charlotte becoming his wife just made him change his ways.

However, he couldn't quite get his mind off her servant. Charlotte was a female dog, and he was pretty sure that she would make the servant's life a living Hades. What was her name again? Oh, right, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

He sighed at the thought of that redheaded girl, remembering how her emerald green eyes sparkled. She was mysterious, and Perseus knew nothing of her - only her name. Yet, he felt something inside of him, which made the prince kiss the maiden. She had dark red blood on her apron, a scalpel in her hands, which made her even more attractive, despite the scowl she wore. Of course, Charlotte's blonde sister, Isabella, was there to witness the whole scene, and decided to tell everything she saw to Charlotte. In Perseus' opinion, both of them were desperate for attention. They were his toys.

As Percy walked into his room, he decided to sleep. He snored, but smiled.

In his dream, the young prince was torturing Athena and cutting her breast off. The king walked into the room, and tried to kill him, using nothing but bows and arrows. Percy dodged, and grabbed his knife, silting him. Basically, he was killing everyone in the castle.

As the goddess of war cried out in pain, Percy grabbed his sword and beheaded her. Then, he nailed her head to the wall...

"Perseus, wake up before I literally castrate you and send your penis to Hades..." The prince woke up, grumbling. In front of him was a young, son of a Hermes. The boy changed a lot ever since he hit puberty, which made him one of the most "delicious" and "powerful" man in Sparta - after Perseus, of course.

"What do you want, Travis?" He growled. "Can you tell me what the Hades you need from me before _I_ castrate you?"

"You think I actually need something from you?" Travis said, mimicking Percy's tone, "Dang, dude, is it that time of the month already?"

Perseus frowned at his remark, giving the boy a glare. Travis, being victorious, smirked. "Why the heck are you here?"

"I am here for a reason, your royal highness," The blue-eyed boy replied, emphasizing those words, "I am here to let you know that -"

"I don't give a damn about what you're going to say. Wake me up when I care," Percy says, throwing a candle at his face. Yes, the prince really did throw a candle at his very own soldier. Thank the gods that it wasn't lit. "Get your butt off my bed and go get drunk or something."

He caught it, "Ouch, I feel so threatened by the prince who will save us all!" he teased. Then, his face grew serious. "Today's the big day, you know?"

Perseus' eyes widened. This was the day when he would kill Athens? This was the day when he would avenge his mother's death? Was this the day when he would start to fulfill his prophecy? The prince felt a sudden burst in his heart, but decided to maintain it. "_The_ big day? As in, I'm-going-to-kick-their-butts-and-become-king day?"

"No, not that. Quit thinking about your damn dream and wake up! There's something else that's very important also."

"What's more important than my destiny?" Percy questioned.

"Meeting hot babes. I mean, you need someone sexy right beside your throne when you become king. Today's the ball, duh!" He said. Perseus stared at him. Travis snickered, "They don't pay me enough gold for this job."

The prince replied, "Quit talking like that, it makes you look gay. I'm going back to sleep."

"Suit yourself, prince. But don't go crawling to me when your parents arrange another date for you. Who knows, they might end up setting up an arranged marriage with that Charlotte girl. I heard that she's going to the ball, too. Maybe you could prank her or something." After that, Travis left Percy's room.

The prince sat up straight, staring at the portrait of his mother, Sally (not the queen). He sighed, his eyes full sadness and confusion.

All of a sudden, another voice was heard from the other side of the door. A young boy who had olive skin opened it, sneaking a peak. He had dark, shaggy hair that covered half of his face and a broad body. His black eyes scanned the room, and decided to step in.

Percy looked down at his feet, pretending to ignore the son of Hades, who was also his cousin. Nico punched his shoulder - a friendly greeting - and sat down, right next to him. "Do it for Sally, Perce." he said, "She would want you to be happy."

There was a moment of awkwardness between those two. The prince stared at his cousin, "Are those words really coming out of your mouth, Nico?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that? The point is that you have to go, whether you want to or not."

"But what if I don't want to? What if I just wanted to take Athens for Sparta right now instead? You know I suck at love - just like you."

"You need to get your mind off that prophecy, cousin. Just for one night, then, it's back to training and killing those dummies. C'mon, just for _night one! _Enjoy yourself."

"But -"

"You might end up seeing Rachael again, Percy. I was there to see that scene too, you know?" The prince looked up.

He wanted to see her again. There was just something about that girl which made his mind wonder and ask random questions. Perseus felt something between both of them, and he wanted to know what.

He didn't want to see Rachael again...

He needed to see her again.

**Scene**

**...3...**

She was a spy. No, scratch that; an assassin. It was her job to get information about Sparta to Athens as fast as possible. Life sucked - really sucked - mostly because of her curse, but there was Luke, a noble man of Athens, and he always managed to make her feel normal no matter what the problem was. As she looked through the window, Annabeth watched the two demigods fight about a stupid ball that would take place tonight. Perfect! William, the prince of Athens, also Athena's son and her brother, wanted Annabeth to make sure she did this correctly.

Athena always has a plan. For some reason, Perseus acted just like Luke - strong, courageous, and brave. She sighed at the thought of Luke, imagining his eyes. She had a small crush on him, but he was Thalia's. She shook her head, trying to get back in the game, and watched.

As they argued, Annabeth stared at the prince's head, but couldn't see his face - only his cousin, Nate. Was that his name? No, it's Nico. Oh well, he's not the main reason why she was here in this stupid city doing this stupid mission for the stupid sake of her people who weren't really that stupid. The daughter of Athena smiled as the prince turned around and didn't notice her.

All of a sudden, she stopped. The prince was... handsome. He had jet black hair that stopped at his shoulders; a muscular and broad body with a perfect tan; and bright kissable lips. But, the main thing that caught Annabeth's eyes was his dazzling sea-green pools that were starting to make her drown in them.

Too bad looks do not distract her, or else, she would have raped him and kissed the boy, craving for more already (and knocking out his cousin along the way).

Tonight, she was going to kidnap Perseus Jackson, and make him pay.

Damn, the prince was certainly screwed.


	3. Black Glass

This chapter is inspired by BG and LL, as already stated; contains Perachel, Tratie, etc.

**Warning: **Skip scene 1 if you don't like gory/dark stuff. It's Charlotte's - a bad guy in this story - "pay back".

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I will own my very own series when I'm older, though.

* * *

><p><em>He was drawn towards her, a young lady named Rachel; he found her, outside in the garden. She wore her hair down, the color being the shade of blood. Her dress was green, bringing out her empty orbs. But, she still had that mysterious look in her eyes, the reason why Perseus was attracted to her. She did not smile when she looked at the prince—in fact, she just stood her.<em>

"_Excuse me, but I need to check something real quick." The prince said to the girl he was dancing with. The girl tried to protest, but Percy ignored her, smiling, and walked outside. _

_As he made his way to the garden, Perseus walked up to her. He caressed Rachel's cheeks, no emotion on his face. "Right on schedule. Shall we dance?"_

_The redhead looked at the green-eyed man, staring at him, "We need to talk."_

**-5 Days after **

**The Ball-**

…**1…**

**Violent scene right here. If you do not feel comfortable, then please skip this scene.**

"So, what you are trying to tell me is that this shoe belongs to the woman you are destined to marry?" asked Charlotte. Her eyes sparkled as she observed the little black slipper in the prince's hands.

"Yes. This is the last house I'm visiting," the prince answered. He held out the shoe, placing it in her hands. "Try it on, would you?"

Charlotte smiled her face full of glee, "Of course I will try it on! I mean, I am the girl who wore it last night—right?"

Percy smirked, an evil grin being hidden behind it. He was guilty of what was to happen to her, but it must be done. The poor girl would be a victim in less than one hour. Such a shame. "We will find out soon enough. I have to go. I need to get something. I will be right back."  
>The young wealthy girl looked at the glass shoe. It was black, and it glittered like silky hair. Also, the shoe was incredibly small; tiny, possibly not even a mouse could fit in it. For some reason, it looked like death, and there was something that made her seem more attracted to it. How could Charlotte fit in this? She would find a way. Silently, she took it inside the mansion, walking to the kitchen.<p>

"Alright shoe, let's get this over with…" she said, holding it steady, "…bring me my prince—"

"Sister, what are you doing?" A voice purred. From the corner Charlotte's youngest sister, Abigail, confronted her. The 13-year-old's golden curls were straightened, and she wore an elegant dress. "What is that you are holding?"

Charlotte hid the small shoe behind her, "Nothing, my beloved Abigail. Please, meet your friends and have fun this very moment."

Abigail looked at the young girl, uncertain, "Okay, Lotte. Take care,"

"I should be saying take care. I love you,"

"I love you too, sibling." The older girl watched her younger sibling leave their home, making sure she won't turn around or figure out what she was doing.

Looking around, Charlotte walked to the kitchen table and set the slipper down carefully. Pulling out one of the tall-backed chairs, Charlotte made her own seat, straight in front of the shoe and stared at it silently, as though it was some sacred item that belonged to Aphrodite. Her heart—if she did have one—was beginning to beat rapidly like a drum in her chest. She took a deep breath as she took off the heels she was wearing at this moment, preparing for the black shoe.

Cautiously, she lifted the glass slipper and placed it on the end of her foot. Her toes were big, but being the girl she is, Charlotte didn't give up. The oblivious girl pushed her foot in the solid glass as hard as she could—force it to fit. Trying multiple ways to fit the shoe, she managed to press her toes against the very tip—hurting her—yet the heel would not go inside.

She strained her foot, trying to bend it to fit her heel inside; but despite her efforts, it would not fit—the shoe was much too small. Oh, how could such a lady have feet this small? After much exertion, the color of her hand and foot turned from white to red, making a bright pigment; her fingers and toes were starting to blister, so she stopped and set the shoe on the table again. Charlotte sighed, definitely frustrated and upset. How could she marry Perseus?

"_Charlotte…" _

The young girl looked up, frightened. A voice swept through her ears, catching her attention. Could it be the wind, or was she hearing things? Yes, she must be hearing things, because the voice sounded familiar… _Rachel_.

"Rachel? Is that you?" she asked impatiently with pain in her voice. "Where are you, _servant_? Why aren't you doing your chores?" Charlotte spat, emphasizing every word.

The wind starting to blow around the girl even more. "_Do not question anything, Charlotte. Please, listen to me." _It said.

"Why should I, dear servant—huh? In fact, where the Hades are you?"

"_I am somewhere right now, far away from our household. Please, just listen to me. Make the slipper fit!"_

"You think I have not tried to 'make the slipper fit', Rachel? You are oblivious sometimes! Do you not see my strained and blistered hands? The way my feet are red! How could I make it fit?"

"_This is the last time I am going to tell you: Listen. To. Me."_

Charlotte sighed. This voice, it was so…enchanting. It seemed to have the poor girl under a spell. "Fine, pathetic servant. Tell me what to do." How ignorant and stupid was she?

The breeze filled room. It smelled so vital, yet deadly. "_Look at the object on the table. It will be the key to this particular problem."_

Charlotte looked at the table; her eyebrows furrowed. Rachel's knife—the same one she used at their mortuary—glimmered. The sharp blade reflected Charlotte's blurry image, showing her tears.

_The knife._

She was in shock. "What? How could this answer my problem?"

"_Take the knife in your hand,"_ Rachel's voice said. Tension rose from the ground and it mixed with shame in the air.

Hesitantly, Charlotte grabbed it, making sure the blade would not touch her porcelain skin. "Now what shall I do, dear Rachel?" A shock: she did not call her servant.

"_Make your foot fit in the shoe,"_ it said at once. _"Cut off some of your skin. It will hurt, but the result will be justice, and you will get your happily ever after, marrying the prince, and ruling both Sparta and Athens."_

"Cut off my foot?" Charlotte replied with great uncertainty in her voice. She looked down, staring at her soft flesh. All of a sudden, she yelled at the voice, "You are crazy! I will do no such thing!"

"_Shut your mouth! You are going to get us caught!" _the voice snapped, "_Do you want the prince to marry you? Then do what I am trying to tell you!"_

She was silent for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to do something this…stupid. Finally, she sighed, again, grabbing the knife tighter than ever. The wind speeds up, the pace being incredibly fast. "Are you certain of the result?"

The voice answers, _"I am, darling. After all, love does find a way. Aphrodite would be so proud of you!"_

Her face brightened up at the voice's comment. "Yes, maybe you are right! I shall do it—for my prince, for Aphrodite, for my family; for _me_. Nothing will stop my undying love for the prince of Sparta!"

The voice laughed happily, evilness lurking in it.

Oh, Charlotte just made a big mistake.

With the knife in her hands, the foolish girl lowered the sharp blade to the back of her bare and pale foot, beginning to trace and map the spot where she would cut it off. If Charlotte could not fit her heel in this black shoe, then she would get rid of it. Just like what the voice said. She took a deep breath, and began dooming herself.

Closing her eyes, the blonde girl dug the knife deep into her flesh, taking it out. She winced back in pain—trying not to scream—as droplets of dark red blood from her cut covered her blistered hands, staining the chair. Charlotte ripped out the bloody piece of her foot, and sliced through the rest of the meat, laying the mushy slab of skin on the table.

The pain was incredibly severe. As soon as she saw her own blood, the pleasure was lost, the wound being more than intense; but in the end it would be worth it—just like what the voice had told her… Right?

Charlotte grabbed the shoe from the table, her blistered hands shaking. With sudden impact, she forced her feet down into the black glass, blood starting to leave her body. She winced in pain as her heel touched the edge of the black glass; she tried to ignore it, though her effort lacked. She screamed, but then became quiet again.

"_Do not give up! Stand up and use both your body and brain!"_

The young girl nodded and stood up, trying to make her body weight dig her foot in the black glass deeper which would make it fit. But, it did not work; all that was created from her stupidity was more than just pain. Charlotte grew angry of this. Did she not cut enough of her heel? Did she have to do anything else? Why would the shoe not fit! It was almost as though the glass slipper had magically _shrunken_. Was it under the spell because of magic? Was there such thing?

Charlotte laughed, as though she was mental—which she could be at this very moment. She could not deal with this, but she had to; this was the result, right?

"_Don't you dare give up!"_ The voice exclaimed. "_Look at your toes. I am certain the slipper will fit if you rid them._" it hissed.

She grumbled. "My toes? But—"

"_Do it. You will not be disappointed. Perseus will be yours very soon."_

"F-Fine… Well, here goes nothing…"

Ripping out the shoe off her half-bloody, half-rid foot, she peeled off the blood that was starting to stick and become dry. Charlotte placed her horrid foot on the chair—still stained—and wiggled her dainty toes for the last time. "Bye-bye," she whispered. Raising the knife she forced the blade down and sliced off her smallest toe in one swipe, chopping the one next one afterwards—basically repeating the process.

She sliced her toes with such power, sending every one of them flying thanks to her thrusts. Her biggest toe, covered in blood, was uncooperative though. The desperate girl reached down, and decided to snap the toe off. Relieved but still in pain, Charlotte sighed and stuffed the rest of her foot in, the slipper finally hugging it.

"It worked!" she cried out, tears in her eyes. "The glass slipper fit me! Rachel, do you hear me? Thank you!"

There was no reply. The wind stopped spinning, leaving the girl standing on her injured foot. She dropped the blood stained knife on the table, and tried taking steps, falling down. Charlotte smelled the fresh blood and her flesh, the smile turning into a frown.

She looked outside, staring at the prince, a redhead in his arms. Charlotte gasps, her head spinning. That traitor! How could she? Then, Charlotte got shock right back into reality. She looked at the mess she created just a while back, her flesh starting to fall. Blood—her blood—dripped from the table, staining the floor.

"W-what have I-I-I done? No, this is not what I wanted!" she cried.

Then, the voice came back. _"You are not the bride, Charlotte. You are a fool, nothing in your mind except your prince—the one you will never have. Lesson learned. May your soul rest in peace."_

**...2...**

Annabeth snuck into the palace, her dagger in her hands. The young girl, still in her monster form, crept through the halls, stalking the prince and Rachel, the redhead who was starting to smile. She hid behind one of the pillars, watching the king of Sparta speak:

"So, Perseus, this is the girl you are talking about—the woman you want to marry?" King Ugliano asked, examining the precious rose in front of him.

He mumbles. "Yes, _father. _This girl has stolen my heart the second my eyes stared upon her, which happened before we danced at the ball five days ago." Rachel smiles at the comment.

The young redheaded demon still had her brown dress on, blood still staining it. Her hair was down, and it was terribly messy. There was this mysterious look in her eyes, probably the reason why the prince fell in love with her. Annabeth took note of this, leaning in closer to hear their conversation better.

"Well, then it's settled. The prince will marry Rachel Elizabeth Dare tomorrow at sunset, when the moon is full. Let the citizens of Sparta know this before the moon sets. Guards, deliver the news throughout the village immediately…" Young soldiers—Travis and Connor Stoll—bowed before the king and set off, trying not to talk.

As they walked out the door, Travis spotted Katie—the palace's gardener. His instincts tried telling him to make a move by setting her flowers on fire, but Connor urged them not to, for they were goners if they did. Katie looked at Travis, and huffed. Then, the king called her in.

"Dear Katie, please assist Rachel and help her dress for the wedding, would you?"

The brunette stared at the redhead, smiling. "Yes sir, I will. Come, dear Rachel, let us show you the chambers and have you get a good look of what you are about to rule after the prince conquers Athens."

Rachel nods, following the young lady. They seemed to be getting along just fine. Annabeth took a liking to Rachel's attitude, and started to pity her; but she changed her mind and directed her attention back to the king and prince.

"Do not let that girl ruin your plans, Perseus. You may be betrothed now, but do not let that stop you, even if Athens does something unexpected." Gabe said.

"Yes sir," Percy growled. The king wanted to slap him, but he didn't because of the citizens in the room witnessing this event.

"You may return to your usual studies with Nico and Grover. Now, go away."

"My pleasure, king."

Annabeth watched as the prince spat out those words with hate. He soon followed his future bride, kissing her. Then, a brilliant idea crept into her brain: _I should use the prince's strengths and weaknesses against him. Scratch kidnapping, it is too risky…_

_I should kill Rachel instead._

* * *

><p><em>A special thank you to nancirulez, diffrentisawesome, The great book, readingKs, IFoundAPickle, books52, ZenithFourDemigods, Tempest Cain, Pasiley Feathers, Bob, Moonglacier (again), Paisley Feathers (again), C-Nuggets N. L (love your name), ghettoinblue (again), differentisawesome (again x2), ilovetoread666, Green-ac-percabeth, buzzlessbee, thatguy97, C-Nuggets N. L (again x2. Thanks for being my #1 fan!), Wise Old Rabbit, AliantDarkShadows, the great book (again), Lives2fly, and everyone else who reviewed, alerted or put this story on favorites! Thanks for giving this fanfic about 1,500 hitsvistors in less than one month!_

_I'm sorry if you thought I updated... I just edited it. I'll give you guys all credit very soon again :)_

_So, there's my spin on Cinderella! Sorry if the length is morbid. _

_I'm not a total review whore, but once again, your comments would be very much appreciated and will be a blessing to me :)_


End file.
